Searching for Dawn
by HiddenLeafHero
Summary: In a world where Danzo was the third Hokage all hope for restoring the hidden leaf to how it once was lies in Shisui Uchiha and an unlikely team allied against Danzo's tyranny. Rated T for language and future violence
1. Prolouge

Prologue

For Danzo Shimura third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village It seemed that all of his problems solved themselves. The first time this happened was when he became Hokage, when his childhood rival Hiruzen Sarutobi had been critically injured and wouldn't recover for years leaving no obstacles for Danzo to become the Hokage and start to bring about his ideal Konoha. The second time this would occur was with Sarutobi's apprentices the legendary Sannin. Orochimaru had been the easiest to deal with as it had been near effortless for Danzo to manipulate Orochimaru into becoming his right hand man and give all of his skills to Danzo's cause. Sure Danzo knew Orochimaru coveted Danzo's Position of Hokage and his schemes to kill him, but so long as Orochimaru gave the results of his experiments to Danzo he didn't care what dreams of power his second in command had. The second of the Sannin Tsunade had been more problematic as she vocally protested Danzo's near complete control of everything in the Hidden Leaf, but with the death of her boyfriend and brother she had simply done Danzo's work for him and left. All he had to do was declare her a missing-nin and he knew Tsunade could never hinder his plans again. The last of the Sannin Jiraya had been the longest lived but most simplistic of problems to solve. As soon as the toad sage had finished training Danzo's biggest problem he too had left the village and Danzo declared him a Missing-nin. But those three weren't the only hindrances to Danzo's quest for power, the leader of the Hidden Rain Hanzo of the Salamander a former ally to Danzo had learned too much about Danzo's secrets so Danzo used a simple but brutal plan. He sent Orochimaru with his mentor Hiruzen to assassinate Hanzo. In reality though Danzo was killing two birds with one stone here as he gave Orochimaru the secret order to kill Hiruzen once he was exhausted from fighting Hanzo which was preformed flawlessly instantly removing two of Danzo's greatest Adversaries. With Hanzo out of the way Danzo used the cover of the second shinobi world war to destroy the hidden rain and claim its' territory for his own. After the fall of the rain village Danzo enjoyed a relatively easy period in his life until Jiraya's damned apprentice Minato had started his own team. Minato and his team had caused Danzo no end of grief and paranoia; while Minato never did anything against the Hokage he was gaining too much popularity and power and was rapidly becoming a threat to Danzo's seat of power as many saw the yellow flash as worthy of the title of Hokage. Minato's team had not started out so troublesome, as Rin was too quiet to ever speak out against Danzo, Obito too weak, and as for Kakashi, he was the one who had become more the largest threat. As Danzo sat in his long-held office he couldn't help but break his emotionless façade and grimace as he reminisced on what a disappointment Kakashi had turned out to be. Danzo had planned to bring Kakashi under his wing as soon as he became a Jonin. Unfortunately for Danzo the foolish rock-nin had started the third shinobi world war and Kakashi had rapidly slipped from Danzo's grasp. Early in the war Kakashi's teammate Rin was killed in an ambush by the rock-ninja and after that Kakashi changed. To this day Danzo knew he should have sent someone to bring Kakashi around to his point of view, but he had failed and Kakashi after spending the war fighting alongside that moron of an Uchiha had become a fervent believer in Minato's damned will of fire. With his status as the son of the white fang he could easily gather followers and cause Danzo problems. But having only three true threats to your regime wasn't bad Danzo thought and he had heard unclear reports that Minato had just defeated the Kyubii and he and his wife were dead. Again Danzo lowered his poker face to show a bit of emotion and released a small smile. He figured something like this would happen as soon as he heard the Kyubii had attacked and now with Minato out of the way Kakashi and Obito would lose their threat value; as they were not big enough of heroes themselves to endanger Danzo's rule. Yes for Danzo life sure did seem good in fact he was considering drinking a little sake in celebration. Something he hadn't done in 50 years. Little did Danzo know that this night would birth the problem that would make all of his other problems pale in comparison. Yes little did he know that as he sat celebrating quietly the end of Minato that the seeds that would grow into the elderly mans greatest enemy were being planted right now by the man Danzo was celebrating the death of and one boy prodigy that Danzo had never seen as a threat.

Authors note: this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and hopefully I'll get better as this story goes on. Next chapter we'll get introduced to our main characters and they'll be a **lot** less exposition. Anyway read and review.


	2. Inheritance

**Part One**

**Journey**

Chapter One: Inheritance

June tenth night of the Kyubii attack

"Shisui get down" Itachi's voice yelled out, Shisui dropped to the ground as his best friend yelled out "Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu". The massive fire ball roared over the curly haired boy's head and flew towards the Kyubii which swatted aside the fire ball as if it was a gnat. Shisui pulled himself up and body flickered out of the way of one of the Kyubii's massive paw trying to figure out a strategy to take out the massive demon. The two Uchiha prodigies stood side by side at the front of the defense line against the Kyubii both covered in grime, their Jonin uniforms ripped up by the battle. So far none of the attacks by the defense had even stopped the beast for a second. As Itachi ordered another round of exploding tags to be thrown at the Kyubii, Shisui had to wonder where the hell Minato the yellow flash, or hell even Orochimaru were. In fact Shisui thought where is the Hokage wasn't it supposed to be his duty to protect the village?

Shisui shook his head dispelling those thoughts. He knew it wasn't smart to even think against the Hokage as he had seen it happen before; those who spoke against the Hokage always had tragic "accidents" it didn't matter where you were the Hokage always knew. While Shisui would gladly die for his village he had to wonder if the Hokage really was so great if he wouldn't even help defend the village against its greatest threat. Shisui's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cheer from his comrades around him. The young Jonin returned from the depths of his (illegal) thoughts and joined in on the celebration as he saw the demon fox disappear in a yellow flash. A childish very un-Uchihalike grin appeared across his face, the battle was won, Shisui's childhood hero Minato Namikaze had arrived.

As the crowd of ninjas celebrated their victory an insane thought popped into Shisui's head. He turned to Itachi who was breaking his normally emotionless face to actually smile and celebrate their victory, and shouted over the mass of noise "I'm going to go follow Minato sempai and see him kick the Kyubii's ass!'

Itachi's face suddenly turned back to its default "Uchiha mode" as Shisui had dubbed it and said "why". "Why?" Shisui shouted back "because I wanna see the yellow flash in action again and I wanna see what the Kyubii looks like after its had a Rasengan smashed into its face!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at Shisui's immature obsession with the legendary yellow flash. During the war with the Rock-ninja Shisui's regiment had been saved from annihilation by the yellow flash and ever since Shisui had worshipped the ground Minato walked on. Shisui still wearing his insane grin yelled " even if you try to stop me I'm going anyway so have fun reporting in while I'm watching THE yellow flash defeat a bloodthirsty demon."

With that the energetic Jonin body flickered away heading towards where Minato had dropped the Kyubii with his flying thunder god jutsu. Itachi raised his hand to stop his childish friend but he was too late.

Itachi sighed deciding it was pointless to pursue Shisui as he was much faster than him, and he knew that despite how his friend acted, Shisui was a very capable ninja and with Minato there Shisui would be alright. Itachi lifted his head to the sky with a small smile on his face the most dangerous battle of his life was over and both he and his only friend had survived. Exhaustion overtook the young prodigy but he was kept awake by the thought that soon he would be back at his house and he could see Sasuke again and get some well-earned sleep.

Minato Namikaze was dying. The only reason the legendry ninja wasn't dead already was because of sheer stubbornness and a prophecy. The yellow flash had already used the reaper death seal to seal half the Kyubii's chakra inside himself and he had sealed the other half in his son, Naruto, whom he held in his arms. Minato knew he had to hold on for just for a bit more because if the Great Toad Sage's prophecy was right his successor would be here soon to carry out Minato's plan that would return the Hidden Leaf to how it should have been.

Minato dreamed of the Hidden Leaf Jiraya-sensei had spoke of, a place where you did not have to fear expressing your opinion; a place where the Ninjas carried out The Will of Fire and protected their comrades above all, a village that did not oppress those with opinions contrary to the Hokage's. Just the thought of such a place gave the new father enough strength to fight against death itself.

But even with his new found strength Minato grimaced in pain as the Shinigami ripped at his soul _no_ he thought _just a bit more time then you can have my soul you bastard._ Minato glanced over at his fallen wife and he couldn't help but release his tears. Minato had known from the prophecy that Kushina would die, but no matter how prepared he was Minato knew that he could never hold back tears for the person that had mattered most to him.

The blond Jonin wished above all that she could have lived past this night, lived to see the Konoha of Minato's dream and not fear being killed for being his wife. Minato wished his wife could have lived to see their son become the great ninja the prophecy had promised him to be. But Minato knew their was no time to lament his wife's death he still had a mission.

Suddenly a new figure appeared in Minato's blurring vision interrupting his thoughts. At first he thought it was the masked man who had controlled the Kyubii but soon he realized it was one of the two Uchiha prodigies, Shisui. Minato choked out with apined smile "I guess you're my successor, I thought for sure it would be Obito or Kakashi but it doesn't really matter now."

Shisui looked at Minato with a puzzled look but he was already to far gone to understand how insane he sounded. "Shisui this is an S-rank mission" Minato coughed out as another spasm of pain overcame him "Take this scroll, do exactly as it says, everything you need to do is there." Minato's vision blurred and darkness began to creep in and Minato spoke his last words to his unlikely successor "Shisui the truth is in the scroll, what really happened to your parents, you are the one who will carry the mission I couldn't complete," Minato continued "I never would have guessed you would carry on my dream and inherit my techniques, and I don't know you very well, but make me proud from wherever I'm going and carry on my will of fire." With that the fastest ninja ever alive died a smile on his face as his soul was finally claimed by the god of death.

Shisui was in shock, his mind turned to mush, but some part of him still functioned as he peeled open the scroll he had inherited from his dead hero. If he had been in any rational state of mind he would have questioned these strange orders written in the scroll but in his autopilot state he simply began to follow the first three steps.

**Take the three following children with you, my son Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno these three are destined to be the strongest of their generation**

**Gather all the ninja equipment you can get and take it with you will be on the road for a long time **

**Take my body to the land of fire's bounty agency you will get all of **

**The money you'll need from my bounty**

Shisui pulled his fallen hero up and cast him over his shoulder, even his shocked state Shisui felt sick treating one of the greatest ninjas ever like this, and using rope he had stored in his vest pocket mad a makeshift sling to carry Naruto in, using his own vest as the cradle. Before the boy went off to start his mission of kidnapping he used the rest of his rope to tie Minato to his body, struggling to overcome a feeling of revulsion.

With that Shisui body flickered away to the house he shared with Itachi and his family, ready to kidnap his own cousin and gather all the equipment he needed. The dark haired boy landed in the room he had shared with Itachi ever since his parents died and pulled out from his storage trunk his tattered traveling cloak. Pulling the cloak over his standard issue navy shirt he reached in the trunk and pulled out a feather he placed between his teeth. Shisui had deigned this traveler disguise when he had been on an undercover mission earlier this year, but he had never thought he would have to take up that persona again.

The young man grabbed a few kunai knives and shuriken and stuffed them into the over large pockets of his cloak and dashed into Sasuke's room. If Shisui had been rational he would have thanked all gods everywhere that Itachi's parents hadn't returned from the Kyubii defense because it would've been kind of awkward to say "yeah I've got to abduct your newly born son to complete a mission so umm yeah bye."

Shisui cast a weak genjutsu on Sasuke and Naruto to keep them asleep until he escaped as he pulled Sasuke and his blanket out of his crib. Shisui with the moves of a master tied another piece of rope into the blanket and around his midsection. The onyx eyed Jonin then placed Sasuke gently into the hood of his cloak where he would not be jostled as viscously. Now Shisui was about to do the most difficult kidnapping of the night, he knew that the Haruno family were citizens so they would be home as they would not have participated in the defense of the village.

Even in his autopilot mode had to wonder why he had to abduct the daughter of a citizen but he supposed their was no point arguing against orders; especially orders given by a dead man. Shisui decided he would use the direct approach as he arrived outside the Haruno abode. The Harunos didn't even know what hit them as Shisui barreled straight threw the door and knocked them out while moving at full speed. Shisui arrived in the room that contained Sakura or at least he assumed so as he did not know what the girl looked like.

Hoping to all gods that the Harunos hadn't suddenly produced another child Shisui grabbed the baby girl who was already in a cradle, and while casting his genjutsu again attached rope to the handle of the cradle and looped the other end of the rope around his shoulder. Shisui beginning to recover from his shock knew he had to use his time wisely as Itachi would soon find that Sasuke was gone and a search party would be out looking for the kidnapper.

The prodigy using his speed at its highest level blurred through the village and stopped outside the village gate. As Shisui rose from the depths of his shock he realized with a pang of sadness that until he completed this insane mission he would leave his beloved village behind. As a gesture of goodbye Shisui reached up and pulled his headband off, placing it in his deep cloak pockets, knowing that his days as a Jonin of the hidden leaf were over. Tears welling up in his eyes Shisui dashed off into the woods ready to start his new life.

Four Hours Later

Shisui landed heavily on a tree branch and collapsed against the tree's trunk his chakra exhausted from his flight. Using the last bits of his chakra he activated his Sharingan to check if was being pursued by anyone before he slept. Right as he activated the Uchiha trademark an all too familiar face appeared in front of him. Two pairs of Sharingan met and Shisui huffed out "Itachi"

Authors note: Whew this chapter was a lot longer then the prologue but a lot more fun to write. By the way yes I did change Itachi and Shisui's ages to be older then normal at the time of the Kyubii attack. I did this for story purposes as if I had them at their normal ages this story would not work. For clarification both Shisui and Itachi in this story are 12. I changed Minato's death for this story as well so he could set events in motion. I'll have Minato's prophecy he received below. Next chapter Shisui learns the full extent of his mission and the first major fight of the story! Hooray! Please read and review.

**Minato's Prophecy**

_Your soul will be consumed by the bringer of death the night of your son's birth._

_Your beloved shall fall before you to the beast she contains._

_You will curse your son with the power of the demon you will fail to stop._

_Your successor will fulfill your plan to restore your village and appear before you at death._

_He must take your cursed child, the youngest of the Uchiha, and a girl whose hair is the color is the same as cherry blossoms these three will surpass all in their way and become the greatest of their time.._

_This successor will inherit your title as the yellow flash and guide a revolutionary in this world and how he guides that revolutionary will decide whose vision of peace shall become reality . _

_._


	3. Shisui and Itachi

**Chapter two: Shisui and Itachi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Itachi couldn't believe how stupid Shisui was sometimes. What really confused the sullen Uchiha was that Shisui like him got perfect grades in school and had became a Jonin at age 11, but somehow he still made amateurish mistakes.

Itachi had been walking home after reporting in to ROOT, the Hokage's organization that did all of his dirty work, that he was still alive when suddenly a very familiar blur passed in front of him. The prodigy even after four hours could not figure out how Shisui expected to barrel through a village of ninjas at full speed and not be noticed. After Itachi had nearly been run over by his fellow prodigy he had used his Sharingan to track him and was shocked to see that Shisui had his younger brother tied to him.

Confused by his friends actions Itachi had tailed Shisui from a distance watching as he kidnapped some baby from a citizen home and fled the village. Itachi had watched with confusion and worry as his friend had paused outside the village and ripped his headband off. The raven haired boy couldn't help but be concerned for his brother-like figure as the last time he had seen Shisui look so serious was when his parents had died two years ago.

Itachi remembered that terrible night with a jab of sorrow, Shisui and he had become as close as brothers during the Third Shinobi World War, and to see him look so distraught had tortured Itachi greatly. The two had been friends since their academy days as they were both prodigies, neither of them were truly understood by their fellow students. The two had had a friendly rivalry back then both competing to see who was better. The two friends hung out together all the time back then which was made extremely easy by them living in the same compound. Itachi and Shisui had both graduated at age 7 and had been almost immediately been shipped off into the third shinobi world war.

Itachi barely remembered the war maybe he had unconsciously shut it out of his mind but he did remember that he and Shisui and him had truly bonded during the war. The two had been the youngest in their regiment and the ROOT officer that led them hadn't cared how inexperienced they were, he took full advantage of their prodigy status and worked them extra hard.

Overtime the dual prodigies had become a perfect team both knowing each others weaknesses and covering them. At the end of the war both of them had activated their Sharingan and due to outstanding service were promoted to Chunin at age 10. It hadn't been long after the war ended when Shisui's parents had died, killed on a mission by unknown missing ninja

. Itachi could never forget his cousin's sorrowful face that had replaced his normal cheerful look. As the funeral had ended Shisui had turned to Itachi and said "You know they shouldn't have died." Itachi had looked at Shisui confused and the young Chunin had continued "It's like what Obito used to say before he was kicked out of the clan. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are even lower then scum."

Itachi had kept listening as he thought over Shisui's words and began to realize what Obito had said was true. He didn't know Obito well as Shisui who had lived next to the exiled Uchiha when he was younger. He had been thrown out of the clan when Itachi was 7 but he knew then that he was a greater man then he had thought. "If our village was like what Obito said" Shisui continued "They wouldn't have died; their teammates wouldn't have abandoned them, they would still be here."

It had been then that Itachi began to truly think about his village and how it was run. Was the mission so important that even ones comrades become nothing? Was Danzo as great of a Hokage as everyone always said if he taught an ideal that lead to more deaths? Shisui had then locked eyes with Itachi forcing him out of his thoughts with his very serious look and said "I'm going to change this village no matter what. Even if I have to work alone I'll make it so no one will be sacrificed for the mission ever again."

After a brief pause the wild haired Uchiha said "Are you with me?" Itachi's mind had been on overdrive then struggling to get his thoughts together but what he did know was that Shisui was right. Itachi had raised head and said "Yeah I'm with you."

Now Itachi thought as he raced after Shisui had his friend forgotten their dream? What was the heck was Shisui thinking running away from the village? Seeing his best friend collapsing on a tree up ahead Itachi activated his Sharingan ready to force the answers out of his friend.

Shisui knew that things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated. His only real friend stood opposite him clearly wanting to know what was going on. The ex-Jonin knew he couldn't tell Itachi what he was doing as while they might not notice one of the Uchiha prodigies disappearing right away they would certainly notice if both left.

Removing his burdens while activating his Sharingan Shisui calmly said "well Itachi isn't this a pleasant surprise." Shisui had decided to fabricate a reason for his flight but he had difficulty maintaining his act as Itachi's face twisted in confusion. Continuing in the same cold voice Shisui said "Figures you of all people would catch up to me I guess you've already figured out that I'm done with this worthless village."

Itachi struggled to maintain his cool at Shisui's words but even he could only take so much and his limit broke with his best friend's next words. "I'm taking these kids away so I can make my own village and lay waste to the decayed maggot-infested heap they call the Hidden Leaf."

Itachi's face broke to that of shock and in a quiet voice said "So that's how you really feel… Shisui." "Yeah If your gonna try to stop me do it now Itachi!" shouted Shisui as he rushed towards Itachi. Itachi sidestepped Shisui's opening attack and quickly unleashed his first jutsu "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower".

Shisui grabbed on to the nearest tree branch and launched him self past the small fire balls at Itachi his fist stretching out to smash into his former best friends face. Itachi saw the attack coming with his Sharingan and grabbed Shisui's wrist hurling him towards the ground. As Shisui plummeted he began to form his strategy; first he would assault Itachi with high speed Taijutsu then finish him with a powerful fire jutsu.

Shisui effortlessly broke his fall by stabbing kunai into a tree trunk and using them as footholds he leapt into the air. Meanwhile Itachi finished his hand signs for his next jutsu and released it shouting "fire style: Great Nova!" Shisui smirked to himself thinking _perfect _as Itachi's jutsu flew towards him.

Slowly the massive sphere of fire unleashed by Itachi stopped and began writhing becoming brighter and hotter. Finally it reached its breaking point and exploded and blew away the trees around it in a massive explosion. Itachi scanned the area for Shisui straining his Sharingan to find his chakra signal amongst the massive fire started by his Great Nova.

Suddenly the young prodigy sensed chakra coming towards him at a high speed, but having no time to dodge he quickly made seals and used "Water Style: Water Wall.'' The thick wall of water stopped the flight of Shisui's wind chakra charged kunai barely making the knives drop just in front of Itachi's face. As soon as the Water Wall fell Itachi found himself face to face with Shisui.

His foot connected with Itachi's face breaking his nose while Shisui used his fellow Uchiha's face as a platform to flip backwards away from Itachi. As Itachi unconsciously put his hands up to his face Shisui smiled a massive grin and flipped through hand signs for his own original Ninjutsu.

Finishing the signs Shisui yelled out "Fire Style: Triple Flame Jet" three long jets of fire burst from Shisui's mouth blazing towards Itachi. The young genius didn't even have time to flinch as the three jets converged on him exploding with a bang. Wiping the sweat off his brow Shisui landed on the tree branch where Itachi's knocked out body just in time to see it disappear in a puff of smoke.

Shisui barely had enough time to spit out "Damn you Itachi" as said man's elbow slammed into Shisui's neck forcing him to cough up blood. The crazy haired ninja found himself pinned against the trunk of a tree held in place by an enraged Itachi. _Well_ Shisui thought _at least I can congratulate myself on making Itachi as mad as I've ever seen him._

Itachi his red eyes blazing with cold fire grabbed Shisui roughly by his neck forcing him to look his captor in the eye. "Well" Itachi said in a frigid voice "Points for effort Shisui but you're going to spend the rest of your life in a cell graciously provided by the Konoha police department." Shisui knew he was in serious danger now if it had been anyone but Itachi Shisui would already be dead, but regardless with Itachi like this Shisui knew he had to use his trump card. "You know Itachi" Shisui coughed out "I think you're forgetting something". Itachi's eyes widened as he figured out what Shisui was talking about, but it was too late. Shisui's Sharingan whirled and changed shape as Shisui whispered "Kotoamatsukami."

Shisui wiped the last bit of blood and grime from his chin as he staggered out of the Land of Fire's bounty agency, down one body and his massive pockets bulging with the 1 billion ryo he had received. The man in the agency had looked rather strangely when Shisui stumbled in looking like a zombie, his left eye sealed shut and his body covered in grime and blood. But the man had long ago learned not to question his patrons and had just taken Minato's body without saying a word.

Shisui let out a groan as collapsed in a heap of limbs under the tree where he had hidden his young charges. After checking to see if the babies were still asleep Shisui had slowly and tiredly grabbed his massive scroll. All Shisui wanted to do was sleep, he had used up all of his chakra, sealed away his left eye with his ultimate genjutsu he had used on Itachi for five years, and on top of that it had been almost been 24 hours since he had slept.

_At least _the new missing-nin thought tiredly _I'll never have to worry about Itachi again_. At their battle 2 hours earlier he had used Kotoamatsukami to make Itachi to forget the entire fight and send him back to the village. It had been the second time he had ever used Kotoamatsukami in his life and he hoped it to be his last. Not only did the jutsu seal one of his eyes for five years it also consumed all the chakra he had leaving him useless. Shisui had accidently discovered Kotoamatsukami in the war about 5 years ago when he had almost been killed by a rock-nin it had activated saving his life. As far as the prodigy could gather his power was a random genetic mutation that was more trouble then it was worth as while it always defeated his opponent he would be half blind for five years and exhausted.

But even with all this weighing down on Shisui he still had one last thing to do, find out what the rest of his mission was. Peeling open the massive scroll Shisui began to read the last steps to his mission in the early morning light.

**When you are fully prepared head north to The Land of Iron.**

**When you arrive head to the main Samurai fort and say to the gatekeeper 'the yellow flash is no more' he will handle it from there.**

**Note: If you wish to find out why you are doing this the answers are sealed in this scroll and when you train the children there are thousands of jutsu scrolls sealed within this scroll** **for both them and you to use.**

As Shisui finished his reading the last thought on his mind as sleep claimed him was _looks like I'm in for five years of training,,,_

Authors Note: Well there you have it the entirety of Shisui's mission next chapter the reason for the mission will be revealed and Shisui will settle in for the next five years of his life. Anyway whether you love it or hate please read and review.


	4. Seeing the Truth

**Chapter 3: Seeing the Truth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

One of the strangest things the gatekeeper of Odan, a small village just inside the Land of Fire's borders, had ever seen was walking through the gate. It appeared to be man but a strange looking one, his hair was black and chaotic spiking out every which way. He wore a ragged travelers robe covered in grime and what appeared to be blood. The man's face looked like one who had just woke up from a coma but even in his stupor state the man's single coal colored eye that was visible through his mess of hair seemed to flicker with energy and confidence.

But the two strangest things about the man was that he carried three babies on him but he appeared to only be in his early teens. The stranger who was in actuality Shisui Uchiha stopped to chat with the old gatekeeper. "Hey mister does this town have an inn?" The old gatekeeper still a bit surprised by the man's appearance said after a pause "yes it's called the Weary Wanderer, but what brings you here?" Shisui grinned an innocent and tired grin and said "I was staying at the Hidden Leaf Village but the nine tails attacked just the other night and it destroyed my apartment, so I set out with my three baby cousins here to find a sleepy town to stay at till things pull themselves together back home."

The gatekeeper was shocked by this revelation and said with concern "I didn't hear about that. How bad was the attack? Is the village going to be alright?" Shisui said with his tired smile still on his face "It could've been a lot worse. The village got pretty torn up but luckily the yellow flash killed the beast with himself before it could kill that many people." The gatekeeper was very shocked to hear that a legend like the yellow flash could die.

Even out in Odan, where most people saw one if any ninja in their lives, he was a hero. The gatekeeper pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw that Shisui was looking at him to continue "um yeah the inn is just down the street it should only be 1,000 ryo a night." Shisui widened his smile and said "thanks mister I'll be staying here for a while so you should know my name." "And that is?" said the gatekeeper as Shisui slowly walked away "my name is Itachi, and thanks for the help again." The gatekeeper watched the man he thought was named Itachi trudge towards the inn and thought_ I wonder if this town will finally have something happen in it now…_

Shisui dropped onto his bed with a sigh and began to look around the room that would be his home for several years. With the bounty money it had been easy to rent the best room in the inn for a year as well get three cribs set up for his "cousins." The room was nothing particularly luxurious being a wooden box with plenty of room in it having only a nightstand, a dresser, his bed, and the recently added cribs. The babies were a problem that had troubled Shisui for a while after all he couldn't take them with him while he trained but at their age he couldn't leave them alone. Luckily for Shisui one of the innkeepers had volunteered to take care of them while he was out. It had been child's play for Shisui to fabricate the story that he was an artist and that he needed to go out often so he could paint while in reality he was training. But before he set out he had some things to do.

First he went over to the cribs so he could see what his future apprentices looked like. He first went to the crib hat contained Naruto. Already Shisui knew Naruto was going to be trouble as soon as his genjutsu had broke on the baby; he had started crying loudly and hadn't stopped until sleep had taken him. Naruto already had thin blond hair on his head the same color as his father's, but the most defining about Naruto were the strange whisker like marks on his cheeks. Shisui knew their was more to Naruto then he knew but he would soon know the blond child's secret because within the scroll their was a section entitled "Naruto." The second one of Shisui's charges was his young cousin Sasuke. Already he looked like the model Uchiha with flat raven hair and onyx eyes. Just looking at his cousin made him think of home and with it came a stab of depression. Shisui cleared his somber thoughts from his head and walked over to the last of his future apprentices Sakura. She had the least potential in Shisui's opinion; Sasuke was from the most powerful clan in Konoha, Naruto the son of the legendary yellow flash, while Sakura was the child of two citizens that Shisui didn't know.

Shisui stared at the three babies in front of him wondering what his future was. All his life, while he had dreamed of changing the village, all he had wanted to do was be a ninja for a couple of years earn some money and then retire and live in peace far away from his close minded clan. Now where was he, on what many would call an insane quest with three babies and a massive a scroll filled with secrets that he would be marked for death for just asking about. For a second Shisui's mind felt like it was going to crumble but just in time years of mental training kicked in and saved him.

The young man pulling himself back into his normal personae and went over to his scroll to do his last task for the day. Shisui unraveled the scroll and looked down the scroll for what he needed. Soon he found it right beneath the seal that contained the yellow flash's techniques was the seal marked crimes committed by the third Hokage Danzo Shimura. Shisui poured his chakra into the seal releasing it revealing a small scroll. Anticipation and fear filling his eyes Shisui opened the scroll and began to read the true extent of his village's corruption.

A changed man stood behind his new home staring in the setting sun tears filling his single open eye. Shisui gritted his teeth in rage as he stared at the scroll in his hand. The Truth. The truth that his parents were murdered by his own village. The truth that everything he knew about his village was a lie. The truth that the Hokage had ordered the murder of hundreds of loyal ninjas for no worse crime then trying to think freely. The truth that he would destroy the village he had once called home. That was Shisui's truth with rage filling his mind he raised his clenched fist in the direction of the Hidden Leaf and said "No matter what I will kill you Danzo." His single Sharingan spinning in rage Shisui trudged towards his new home ready for the future whatever it may be.

Authors note: well now its time for the first timeskip I'm going to put up some side stories focusing on supporting characters like Kakashi. Lastly I'm putting up bio's of my Characters on my profile to keep track of Jutsus and current appearances. Until next time please read and review.


End file.
